The Adventures of Team BLKK
by Zero Angels
Summary: Three friends went their separate ways for a while only to promise to join back up when they start at beacon academy. What will happen to the three boys and what chaos will they bring to the school.
1. Kamuri's Trailer

**Hello I am BloodyJinx or CyberShadow to some. I would like to welcome you to The Adventures of Team BLKK!**

 **Disclaimer: Me and my friends own nothing but our OCs. Rwby is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. May he rest in peace.**

 **Well this is the first trailer for this team. We are starting off with the leader because the one who made him stayed up with me till late until the night to write this.**

 **Kamuri Nabi**

 ***The Adventures of Team BLKK***

 ** _*Play Rise by State of Mind*_**

There was a young man walking through the forest of forever falls. He was 6'4 ft tall and about 200 lbs. He has brown somewhat shaggy hair with a tanned toned muscular build and was wearing a white hoodie that had his symbol on the back of it with black Jeans and white boots to match. Equipped to his arms were two retractable white blade gauntlets with black accents on it with venom cannons.

The sun was setting beyond the horizon and the moon was slowly coming out but that didn't matter right now. Currently there was a war going on inside of the young man's head between his faunus nature to kill and his human nature to protect. He wanted to protect all that mean a lot to him.

While he was distracted from his inner war a twenty of ursas started to surround him and started to slowly close in on him. His snake side was telling him to release his beast and kill all that was around him and he was slowly starting to lose the war with it. As they were just about to attack him he let out a psychotic laughter and his eyes turned an ominous white color and the claws on his gauntlets slid into their position to attack.

The ursa that was closest to him suddenly found a set of claws sticking in its head and coming out the back of it. He pulled the claws out slowly as he stared at the other nineteen grimm. He dashes off to the next grimm to fight stabbing it in the gut then twists his body and throws the grimm at five others.

The rest of the ursa started to become more cautious of the young man because they were slowly losing members of their pack. He dashes off again and shoots the claws out of his gauntlet into another grim and swings the grim into more of them. His vision started to fade as he went farther into his sadistic mode and everything started to speed up. Grimm legs and arms started to fly up into the air and one was trying to escape by crawling until he stepped on it and stabbed it in the head.

He suddenly gets a sharp pain through his head and remember his baby brother that would be devastated if he allowed his inner monster to control him. With a loud yell he fell to his knees and started to pant as his eyes started to regain their natural color and he looked around him. He saw the carnage that his monster left and vowed to all his loved ones that he will learn how to control it and harness its power.

 ***The Adventures of Team BLKK***

 **Welp that was the first trailer of Team BLKK. I know it probably sucks but I tried my hardest on it. So remember** **to Favorite or/both Follow and leave a review!**


	2. Kysera's Trailer

**Hello guys and gals it's Bloodyjin or CyberShadow back again with another fanfiction. This fanfiction if you couldn't tell is about RWBY and My friends and I OC Team.**

 **Warning: I am still working on the Oc's at the moment making them have more color and description to them so that first chapter might change a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum who may Rest in peace**

 _ ***The Adventures of Team BLKK***_

* * *

 _ **Location:** **A ruined house just right outside the Kingdom of Vale**_

 ** _*Play Fight by All Good Things*_**

A young man is walking to the ruins of a old house in the middle of a forest. Rain is falling down all around him as he looked at the ruins and flash backs start appearing in his head. a kid running around with his family and siblings having no care in the world. Next memory comes shows the family enjoying his tenth birthday and showing the happiest time of his life which was with his family. Next memory shows the worst part of his life of when the grimm attacked his house. They destroyed everything including his family and left nothing left in their wake except for a pair of black dust gloves that his parents got for him.

He wanted to help his family but he couldn't. He was weak and young so how could someone like him save his family. There was nothing his could do. He needed to figure a way out help them and quick. His body started to produce black mist. His shadow started to come up from the ground and wrap around him turning into black armor to protect his body. Next shadow seemed to jet into a sword making his entire arm from the elbow down into a sword. On the opposite arm a black shield seemed to appear as well from the darkness. Then the memory fades out and he returns back to reality though he heard growls from the forest around him. Out of the forest several black wolves walk into view and slowly approach the man. These were the creatures of Grimm. The creatures wanted to destroy the humans and anything they built. These particular creatures of Grimm were Beowolves. They were fast but easy to deal with for someone like him.

The boy extended his right arm forwards and black mist started to form a black sword in his hand and a shield appeared to form in his lowered hand. He looks up and his eyes seemed to gleam at the chance to fight once again. The boy dashed at the beowolves before they could even start to move. The boy wanting to end it fast through his sword into one of the beowolves, sticking it in the head. He next bashed his shield into another beowolves' head and forming another sword this one seeming to have fire appearing around it. The boy ran and cut the necks of two more beowolves making them desolve into nothingness. "So weak...Why am I left in this existence...at least fighting is fun" The boy said with no enthusiasm or emotion at all. He finished off the last beowolf as it tried to attack him behind with what looked like a frozen shield to the face of it, but breaking the shield on impact he next stabbed it through the skull. The boy left the area after putting flowers next to the ruined house.

* * *

 **Welp I am lazy so ya that is why it takes so long...That and I just have been busy working on things. Hope you enjoyed this trailer and remember to follow/favorite and leave a review if you want.**


	3. Bronya's Trailer

**Hello guys and gals it's Bloodyjin or CyberShadow back again with another fanfiction. This fanfiction if you couldn't tell is about RWBY and My friends and I OC Team.**

 **Warning: I am still working on the Oc's at the moment making them have more color and description to them so that first chapter might change a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum who may Rest in peace**

 _ ***The Adventures of Team BLKK***_

* * *

In the middle of a mildly populated city, a base filled with mafia members was running as it normally would. About 100 Yards from the base stood Bronya Gigant, an 8 foot behemoth capable of mass destruction, surrounded by grim. These grimm weren't out to kill Bronya, but rather were being controlled by Bronya himself. He looked at the base, planning his attack, when he opened his pendant on his neck which revealed a picture of him and the thing he loved the most, his cat. A flashback rushed back into Bronya's head. Thoughts of him and his cat playing in the woods, being bullied by the kids in his town, as well his first encounter with grimm. He eventually remembered the day he had sworn revenge on the mafia , the day his cat was killed.

Kemuri Hebi was a genius, but also did not have much money for his projects. He accidentally borrowed money from the mafia and was not able to pay them back due to their insane interest rates. The mafia decided that Kemuri would learn a lesson by destroying something of value. One day, a sniper was posted outside the home of Kemuri when Bronya had come to visit. The sniper didn't see Bronya or his cat at the time and kept his sights on Kemuri. Kemuri saw Fur-bottom, Bronya's cat, and immediately decided to pick it up. The sniper thought the cat was Kemuri's and shot it while he was holding it. The blood splattered all over Kemuri and Bronya. From this day, Bronya decided to have revenge on the mafia.

A tear ran down Bronya's face before he wiped it up and immediately became angry. He and the grim busted through the gate and charged towards the Deans house. Grimm began ripping the mafia members apart and Bronya activated his defense aura for the grim before grabbing his chainsaw sword. He could only walk towards the base now, but this also meant he had more time to rip people apart and that the grim were much harder to kill. Someone charged at Bronya with a war hammer, but before he could attack Bronya stabbed him in the gut and ripped his insides apart.

Bronya got to the Deans house and was met with immense gunfire, which was absorbed by the grim before they all charged into the building. Bronya switched to his attack aura and began running upstairs, where the Dean was located. Downstairs, grimm were still ripping people to shreds, and upstairs Bronya switched to his shield to make up for his lack of defense. He came to the end of the hallway and bashed the door down. Inside, the Dean and a few bodyguards were torturing a customer who could not pay them back. Bronya's appearance seemed to have shocked everyone in the room as they stood still for a few seconds before the bodyguards finally charged at him. One of the guards punched him in the chest to which Bronya replied, "Ha...ha...ha, even when my defense is lowered you couldn't hurt me." Bronya then shield bashed the guard and sent him a few feet back before changing his weapon to its third and final form, a chain gun. Bronya unloaded the entire clip, killing everyone but the Dean and the customer who both hid under tables. Bronya ignored the customer and flipped the Dean's table, grabbing him by the shirt. The Dean pointed his gun at Bronya's heart and was about to fire, but was thrown to the ground. Bronya stepped on his chest and said, "You bastards killed my cat. That day you signed your own death wish. I would laugh but I do not think you are even worth it." Bronya knew what must be done and pummeled the Dean to death, leaving a bloody pulp behind.

Bronya picked up his things and left the base. The next day, the news had reported the story and blamed everyone's death on the grim who fled the scene shortly after Bronya. Kysera watched the news in confusion as Kemuri looked over at Bronya and his bloodied shirt he was trying to clean. Bronya threw the shirt in the trash and decided to watch T.V. with his friends and his new sabre tooth cat.

* * *

 **My friend who made the OC Bronya wrote his own trailer so it saved me a lot of time. I am glad he wrote his own because it saves me a lot of time like I said. Remember the Review Follow/Favorite.**


	4. Lynel's Trailer

**Well me and my friends are back with another chapter of Team BLKK. This chapter was created by Bronya's maker again. I think me and him are gonna take turns writing chapters but I don't know really...Hmmm. Oh well enjoy the chapter and everything about it.**

 **Disclaimer:We do not own Rwby, only the OCs.**

* * *

Kemuri had finally made the ultimate creation, a synthetic human capable of generating an aura and having a semblance. He named his project Lynel and decided he needed a weapon as powerful as he was. So Kemuri made Lynel a custom weapon and named it the remnant. The remnant was a powerful weapon that required Lynel's semblance to activate it. It had the ability to grow in size and more importantly summon spikes wherever the remnant touched.

With Lynel and the weapon finished it was time to test him out. Kemuri and Lynel went out to the forest and waited till night before Kemuri began attracting grimm. The grimm surrounded Lynel as Kemuri hopped up in a tree and watched his creation at work. He grabbed a notepad, pencil, and a grenade in case the situation became dire for Lynel.

Lynel held his remnant in his right hand, acting as though he were scared, as the grimm kept getting closer to him. The first grimm, a simple beowolf, lunged at Lynel and missed, landing about a foot in front of Lynel. Lynel then used his semblance to activate the remnant and began to work. The remnant grew a foot longer, and the blade went smoothly through the flesh of the beowolf. He then looked back at the circle of grimm, taunting them with his weapon. He waited for a grimm to leap at him again, but none decided to attack. The moment before he went to attack one, all of the grimm charged him at once. He jumped into the air and as grimm stopped in their tracks he came back down and sliced through about half of them, the other half jumped back some. With the bodies of grim laid around, Lynel started summoning spikes from their corpses, the spikes being his only barrier between him and the grimm. The grimm charged him again and he jumped around the grimm, trying his hardest to evade them while slicing. Eventually, all of the grimm fell before Lynel as he sat down to act tired.

Kemuri thought the grimm were gone and was about to leave with Lynel when suddenly, one more emerged from a small group of trees. This grimm was also a beowulf, but something seemed different about it. It had a red energy surrounding it and seemed more vicious than the others. This grimm alone could quite possibly tear Lynel to pieces. Lynel summoned spikes from all of the corpses as well as the ground where his sword had missed grimm. The ferocious grimm jumped over all the spikes and began slashing at Lynel. Lynel kept jumping back and slicing, but the grimm was too persistent for him. As he was jumping back, Lynel came up with an idea and slashed at the ground in front of him, leaving two foot long cuts. The grimm was too focused to be confused by Lynel's plan and kept advancing towards him. The grimm stepped on a line and Lynel knew it was his chance to end it. He summoned spikes from the ground that cut through the foot of the grimm and decapitated him.

In the distance, a familiar laugh was heard that made Kemuri freeze in terror. The man laughing said, "Ha ha ha, good work Kemuri. You certainly made something special this time. I hope you and him make a good pair at Beacon." Kemuri knew then that the energy from the grimm was in fact Bronya's semblance affecting the grimm. Kemuri sighed as Bronya left and went with Lynel back to the house.

* * *

 **Welp that was the final trailer and now on to the actual story...Remember to Favorite/follow to keep up with the story and leave a review while your at it. It helps me know people take time to talk to us on this story.**


End file.
